Serenity
Serenity was born in a genetics lab on the planet Na'Daugn. The lab is owned by an independent firm interested in "improving the qualities of human life." She was part of a program investigating the merits of combining human and animal DNA, a program that until the birth of Serenity had been deemed a complete failure. After many failed experiments the geneticists were finally awarded for their efforts by successfully melding human DNA with that of the black-furred wolf. The experiment was called Project Serenity after the name of the lead scientist's childhood puppy. Due to the necessity of having to constantly monitor her Serenity has lived a sheltered life at the lab for nearly fourteen years. Her education was a combination of traditional schooling and implantation of knowledge directly into her brain. Additionally, the environment in which she was raised was designed to simulate a normal life and even though she had no actual parents she did have a caretaker who took care of her. Unfortunately, shortly after visiting her one day one of the scientists got careless and left the door to her room opened. Serenity's insatiable curiosity took over and she wandered off, eventually finding her way into the city outside. No one knows how she managed to get out without being spotted but the lack of security certainly made it possible. Once she was in the city she was practically gone. The scientists searched for days but ultimately turned up nothing. Meanwhile Serenity had managed to somehow find her way to the star port where she met a man named Tehran Riddle who was looking to hire people to crew his ship, a Sonnet-class transport named Dream Chaser. Tehran was in need of a mechanic to repair the Dream Chaser and since Serenity considered herself to be pretty good with machines she offered to help. She had a natural talent for figuring out how things worked and then identifying what was wrong with them. After being thoroughly impressed by her abilities Tehran had offered Serenity the job of being his mechanic as well as the opportunity to see the galaxy, an offer she was only too happy to accept. Personality and Physiology Serenity always has a sunny disposition and a quick light-hearted manner. She's a carefree spirit with a big heart and she loves the crew and her Captain unconditionally. She is extremely loyal to her friends to the point of being overprotective of them, though in actuality they can protect themselves and her better than she can. Having been sheltered for most of her life she's still relatively new to the galaxy and has an overwhelming curiosity that tends to get her into trouble. She has a great passion for technology and loves to build new things sometimes at the expense of old things that don't always belong to her. She's smart and a quick learner but she is extremely trusting of new people which makes it easy for others to take advantage of her. Physical Characteristics Serenity's DNA is half human and half wolf, as such she has characteristics from both species. Her appearance is largely human but she does have a big bushy tail and fuzzy black ears that stick out from the sides of her head rather than the round human variety. Also, her hair matches the ebony fur on her ears and her tail and her canines are slightly elongated. In addition to these visible differences she also has the heightened senses of a wolf including sight, smell and hearing. Furthermore, her behavior is an odd mix of human and wolf-like characteristics. For instance, she is very protective of her own space much like a wolf and readily submits to her Captain as the "Alpha dog" of her pack. Also, when faced with something new she usually becomes acquainted with it by sniffing it, which tends to lead to some socially awkward situations. Category:Nowhere Bound Universe Category:Pryde2000